Eu quero só você
by Lizinha-chan
Summary: Estou recomeçando essa historia que se chamava antes You found me. Já tenhos vários capítulos prontos. A história relata a vida de Ino e Sakura, duas jóvens que moram juntas e acabam conhecendo Sasuke e Gaara. A história acontece em Genebra na Suíça. Sasuke é um homem frio e calculistas mais acaba caíndo no charme da doce e amável Sakura. /U.A/casais: Sasuke/Sakura e Ino/Gaara
1. Chapter 1

Eu quero só você

Sua vida nunca fora fácil, mais ela sempre ia se habituando às situações difíceis sem lutar por um futuro melhor.

Desde pequena sua família nunca tivera muito dinheiro, era sempre "o suficiente" para sobreviver. Ela sempre se conformou a isso e nunca culpou os pais pela situação financeira da família. Sempre tentou arrumas uns "bicos" durante os finais de semana para não pedir dinheiro aos pais.

Como morava na Suiça_(N/A: pra minhas idéias vai ter que ser aqui mesmo viu pessoal?^^)_, um país com o custo de vida muito elevado, os pequenos salários que recebia sendo baby-sitter nos finais de semana só davam para suprir suas futilidades e necessidades de adolescente.

Sakura tinha vários conhecidos, mais poucos amigo. Seu melhor amigo, Naruto, sempre havia estado ao seu lado nos momentos difíceis e a apoiava em tudo. Sua melhor amiga, Ino, era a companheira e amiga de infância de todas as horas, sabia absolutamente tudo da vida de Sakura e sempre lhe dava sua opinião, acompanhada de conselhos. As duas eram inseparáveils e faziam tudo juntas, iam a bares, boates...

_(N/A: aqui o primeiro grau vai até a nona série e o segundo grau termina no quarto ano , ou seja é o colégio, aqui se diz collège)_

Com o término do colégio, Ino e Sakura saíram da casa dos pais e alugaram um apartamento juntas. Ino tinha conseguido um estágio no Suit Palace, um hotel bastante importante de Genebra e a loira aproveitou e conseguiu um trabalho para Sakura no restaurante do trabalhava começou a trabalhar nesse restaurante luxuoso como garçonete, só travalhava meio período pois tinha entrado para a universidade de relações internacionais, embora suas aulas ainda não tivessem começado ela só trabalhava 20 horas por semana).

Ino estava entrando em uma HES de hotelaria(Haute École Spécialisée = alta escola especialisada – a tradução fica um pouco bizarra eu sei xD sorry!).

Por ser universitária, Sakura tinha os horários flexíveis, o que a dava tempo para sair de vez em quando com os amigos, estudar e trabalhar.

Não estando mais na casa dos pais a menina tinha um pouco de medo de sua independência recentemente conquistada, mais sabia que seria um peso a menos para eles, que insistiram para pagar-lhe a universidade, e também, Ino a convencera de morarem juntas como haviam planejado na infância. Claro que quando se mudara, Sakura levara consigo seu gato de estimação: Baby. Um gato vira-lata preto e branco que tinha sete meses. Sakura levou anos pedindo aos pais para ter um gato, então não podia deixá-lo assim, até mesmo porque ela o adorava.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Eram 18 horas na cidade de Genebra em pleno sábado, quando duas jovens terminaram sua mudança para um pequeno apartamento de dois quartos, uma pequena sala, uma cozinha e um banheiro, no bairro de Charmilles.

O apartamento não tinha muitos móveis pela falta de dinheiro, mais nos próximos meses elas terminariam a decoração do pequeno lar arrumando ele ao gosto delas.

- Ai Ino, ainda falta tanta coisa pra comprar, nem sei quando é que vamos terminar com a decoração viu? – _disse uma linda jovem de 20 anos com longos cabelos rosas e olhos verdes, ela tinha um corpo bonito com curvas nos lugares certos._-

- Que isso relaxa Sakura, conheço uma loja onde vendem coisas baratas, no final do mês agente passa lá e deixa nossa casinha super fashion! – _disse Ino por sua vez, tentando animar a rosada. Ino também tinha 20 anos e um belo corpo, cabelos loiros e longos e um par de olhos azuis claros. _

- Tá certo então porca! - _disse Sakura mais animada _– Agora vou colocar a pizza no forno!

As duas estavam cansadas então logo após tomarem um banho rápido, foram dormir em seus quartos que já tinham uma cama de casal cada.

Sakura pegou seu gato e começou a fazer carinho nele até ele adormecer e poder colocá-lo em sua caminha.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

No dia seguinte Sakura acordou às 9 horas da manhã, colocou a comida do gato, trocou a água e colocou leite pra ele. Foi tomar um suco de laranja que Ino deixou pronto pra ela na geladeira.

A essa hora a loira devia estar trabalhando no hotel e como era domingo muitas pessoas entravam e saíam do hotel. Foi pensando nisso que Sakura olhou para o relógio e se adiantou:

- AHH merda! JÁ SÃO NOVE E MEIA E EU NEM TOMEI BANHO AINDA! – _ela correu para o banheiro deixando um gato confuso atráz de si. –_

_Uma hora depois._

Chegando ao seu trabalho, ela foi logo vestindo o uniforme, ela preferia se vestir lá porque se não ela pareceria ser muito séria na rua já que o uniforme do restaurante era uma calça social preta e uma camisa social branca com uma gravata preta, e ela também tinha que usar um par de _escarpins_ pretos.

O restaurante estava vazio pois eram dez e meia da manhã e os óspedes já haviam terminado p café da manhã. Sakura tinha que chegar nesse horário pois ela e as outras garçonetes tinham que arrumar as mesas para a hora do almoço e como era domingo o retaurante ia lotar ao meio-dia.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Muitas pessoas ricas iam áquele restaurante, famílias tradinionais nunca deixavam passar o domingo para ter AQUELE almoço em família.

As mesas estavam completas, todo o restaurante repleto de clientes e Sakura corria de um lado pro outro para receber os clientes, acomodá-los em uma mesa e servir-los com os pedidos que eles faziam.

Ela parou um tempo na cozinha para descançar um pouco até que sente uma mão em seu ombro:

- Haruno o que faz aqui? Estava justamente te procurando!

-Sim, é que eu estava um pouco cansada senhor Gai, então eu resolví sentar um pouco aqui.

- Isso Sakura, eu entendo! Jóvens moças não podem se cansar tanto! Isso apaga o fogo da juventude delas! – _dizia o homem chorando feito uma criança, com o punho direito para o alto _–

- Errr...bem o senhor disse que estava me procurando... – _Sakura detestava esses discursos sobre fogo da juventude, mais acabou se acostumando então só olhava pra ele com uma gota na cabeça. _–

- Ahh sim, é porquê tem uma família muito importante que vai vir aqui e eu queria que você fosse atendê-los com o melhor sorriso possível!

- Claro senho Gai, já vou para a recepção esperá-los. Mais qual o nome da família?

- Ahh sim, é a família Uchiha. Eles reservaram 5 lugares. Um deles é para Hatake Kakashi, amigo da família.

- Então eu já vou indo esperar eles chegarem!

* * *

Então...So estou repostando essa história pois continuei a escrever ela.

O antigo nome era You Found Me... e eu preferí mudar o nome porque...bom a história é em português. ^^

Como eu disse antes, eu moro em Genebra... então nem querendo muito, não posso escrever como se eu morasse no Brasil, muito menos no Japão.

Bom... é isso.. espero que gostem ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dois

Uns vinte minutos depois Sakura pôde avistar quatro carros elegantes chegando ao restaurante. Ela pôde ver que realmente era uma família importante e que tinham muito dinheiro. Cinco pessoas entraram no restaurante e a pobre garçonette pôde analisá-los melhor:

Um homem com cabelos longos e olhos pretos mostrava que era o patriarca da família Uchiha. Ele tinha um olhar sério que mostrava sua superioridade. Ao seu lado havia uma mulher, com certeza sua esposa, ela era o contrário de todos os homens presentes incluíndo seu marido: ela sorria e seu olhar mostrava tranquilidade.

Logo atráz haviam mais três homen, um com cabelos brancos e olhos castanhos, ele parecia tranquilo enquanto lia um livro. Os outros dois se pareciam bastante, más um tinha o cabelo longo e o outro tinha o cabelo curto repicado atráz com alguns fios lhe caíndo sobre os olhos. Falando em olhos, eles eram tão penetrantes e frios. Qualquer mulher ficaria louca com um homem de terno e gravata que parecia ser um pouco arrogante e orgulhoso.

Quando Sakura finalmente observou toda a família, se apresentou:

- Olá, eu me chamo Haruno Sakura e irei servi-los hoje. Acompanhem-me por favor, irei levá-los à mesa de vocês.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Quando todos já estavam sentados, Sakura lhes perguntou o que iríam querer como aperitivo, e foi aí que ela sentiu aquele olhar sobre sí. Olhou para todos da mesa e achou a fonte de tal olhar.

Lá estava ele, olhando-a seriamente, um olhar poderoso que a fazia tremer. Mais nem parecia que ele fazia de propósito, era só o jeito dele. Os dois se encaravam, olhares fixos um no outro, era como se não existisse ninguém em torno deles.

E por falar nos outros, todos na mesa olhavam para os dois sem entender o que estava acontecendo com eles.

- Err... Sasuke, será que você pode parar de olhar assim pra moça? - _disse o moreno de cabelos longos_ -

- Que? - perguntou o mais novo Uchiha.

- Err... O que os a madame e os senhores vão querer como aperitivo? Temos vários drinks e ótimas entradas enquanto vocês esperam os pratos que pedirão.  
- Sim, traga como entrada alguns camarões, alguns pasteis com alguns molhos. E para mim um Martini. - disse Mikoto.

Sakura escreveu o pedidos dos outros clientes que estavam na mesa e tremeu um pouco quando o moreno de olhos penetrantes lhe pediu um _gin tonic_.  
Ela vai á cozinha deixar os pedidos da família Uchiha e volta ao hall levando consigo as bebidas desejadas. Assim que chegou á mesa colocou as entradas no centro da mesa e começou a servir as bebidas conforme eles haviam pedido. Ela serviu o famoso _gin tonic_ do moreno e quando estava se virando para voltar á cozinha, seu pé enganchou na cadeira de Sasuke. Ela estava esperando a queda e a "maciez" do chão, más ao contrário, sentiu dois braços a segurando e a virando para que ela ficasse de cara com seu salvador.  
Um par de olhos ônix a encaravam, um olhar tão profundo que ela estremeceu.

-_ Esses olhos..._- pensou ela.

- Você está bem? Sakura não é? -perguntou Sasuke levantando a jovem.  
- Ahh, sim... Sim. Muito obrigado...  
- Sasuke.  
- Sim muito obrigado por ter me evitado essa queda senhor Sasuke. Bem... Eu tenho que ir á cozinha.

E assim Sakura deixou a mesa ruborizada e voltou ao seu serviço.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

O decorrer do almoço da família Uchiha decorreu bem. Itachi implicava com Sasuke sendo seguido por Kakashi, que não perdia um segundo para irritar Sasuke. Mikoto ficava neutra mais sempre pedia paz durante a refeição familiar. O patriarca da família não falava muito, as vezes respondia a algum comentário da esposa.

- Meu filho eu não acredito que você vai sair em pleno almoço. Você nem terminou o seu prato! Fica mais um pouco.

- Não dá mãe, eu tenho que ir buscar o Gaara no aeroporto e depois levar ele para o hotel ao lado. Daqui a pouco eu volto.

- Sasuke sua mãe tem razão. Mande Gaara pegar um táxi sozinho oras. - disse por fim o patriarca sério tentando convencer o filho mais novo.

Sasuke ficou calado, se levantou e acenou para todos da mesa, saindo tranquilamente do restaurante.

Sakura, que estava servindo outros clientes, não pôde deixar de olhar para o Uchiha mais novo com certo deslumbre nos olhos. Ele olhou para ela uma última vez e saiu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo três

Voltando ao Suit Palace com Gaara no lugar do passageiro, Sasuke se lembra da garçonette . É... ela realmente era bonita. Ainda em seus pensamentos, ele nem percebeu que Gaara estava fixando ele de forma interrogativa.

- Sasuke? Você tá bem? - _ele o encarava com uma sombrancelha erguida_.-

- Ahh... sim, tava só lembrando de uma coisa..

- Tem mulher no meio não é?

- Gaara...

- Que?

- Vai a merda!

É, Gaara realmente era insuportável com aquele sorriso sacana na cara.

Sasuke e Gaara eram amigos desde a adolescência, os dois eram ricos, vizinhos e metidos. Claro que eles se dariam bem! Ambos tinham fortes personalidades más eram sérios demais para dois jóvens e 25 anos, aliás, Naruto sempre dizia isso a eles. (N/A: Sim, Naruto tambem conhece eles, veremos isso depois xD)

Chegando ao estacionamento exterio do Hotel, Sasuke pára o carro próximo a entrada e entrega as chaves à um empregado do hotel.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

_Uma semana depois,_

- Sakura anda logo! Depois a gente arruma essa casa!

Ino e Sakura tinham previsto sair naquela noite de sábado, bom na verdade Ino havia decidido isso para as duas, mais abafaremos o caso. A loira estava de toalha e com os cabelos molhados, ela tentava a todo custo tirar Sakura da cozinha e colocá-la de baixo do chuveiro.

- Ino eu já te disse que é melhor eu ficar em casa hoje, eu não quero deixar o Baby sozinho, ele ainda é pequeno e não gosta de ficar sozinho. Chama a Tenten ou a Hinata pra ir com você!

- Ahh não! Nem vem, você sabe que elas já vão estar lá! E eu já disse que você vinha comigo e seu gato já é bem grandinho e não é você que sempre diz que prefere os gatos porque eles são independentes?!

- Tá Ino! Tá bom, eu vou tomar a droga do meu banho! - _grita Sakura indo para o banheiro-_

As duas corriam para todo lado, jogando as roupas no chão. Trinta minutos depois elas estavam prontas e saíndo de casa.

Ino estava com uma tomara-que-caia rosa claro que tinha uma borboleta de glitter na lateral e como estava verão, ela estava com uma mini-saia de seda preta e um escarpin Louboutin preto.

Sakura optou por uma blusinha turqueza, a blusa era colada no busto e folgada conforme ela chegava á cintura e uma calça cigarette escura e um par de escarpins pretos. Seus cabelos estavam soltos.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Em um bairro muiiiiito distante e mais rico, um jovem entrava em um carro preto e luxuoso, ele usavam camisa social e calça jeans com tênis branco.

- Gaara, você mal chegou e ja tá me enxendo o saco! - _Sasuke dizia isso ao telefone_.-

Ele não queria sair, ele só queria ficar em casa, e agora, Gaara que mal tinha chegado há uma semana e queria sair pra ver mulher. Sasuke ainda tinha que ir buscar ele, que ainda não tinha o carro que havia comandado. Dar voltas na cidade não era o passatempo preferido do moreno, aliás que volta: ir no Suit Palace na zona chic da cidade, e ir em algun lugar no fim do mundo para seu amigo ficar com alguma garota que ele nunca mais vería.

Chegando ao Suit Palace, ele só parou o carro na entrada, esperando o ruivo que chegava à entrada do hotel. Gaara entrou no carro e olhou para o amigo:

- Então? Pronto?

- Não sei. Vamor aonde? _- perguntou Sasuke_.-

- Pode ser no Bypass?, pelo menos assim eu saio um pouco desse hotel.

- Hmm... eu não gosto muito de lá...só dá criança. Mais já que você quer... ahh e afinal, quando é que seu apartamento fica pronto?

- Daqui um mês eu acho, no máximo dois. Mais já tô contente do meu carro chegar amanhã, não aguento mais pegar táxi ou te ter como motorista. - _sorriu logo após dizer isso_.-

-Hmm...Gaara...

- Que?

- Vai se ferrar!

Sasuke e Gaara podiam não ser pessoas muito sociais, mais se classificavam como melhores amigos. Os dois se conhecem desde os 13 anos e agora trabalhavam juntos em um banco importante suíço.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

_Bypass 23:30._

Não era lá a melhor boate de Genebra, não era a melhor boate de Genebra, mais era de longe a pior e também era a favorita e era tudo o que elas podiam se permitir, afinal haviam boates mil vezes piores e não eram todas que faziam uma Lady's Night e ofereciam champagne gratuito e copos a um franco( mais ou menos 2 reais) para as mulheres.

- Sakura, se por sua culpa a gente não puder entrar eu te mato! - _Ino se apressava andando rápido com seu Louboutin preto_.-

- Ai Ino desculpa!

As duas chegaram na frente da boate e viram A fila, onde só haviam mulheres, meninas de 18-19 anos, poucos meninos ainda. A mulherada sempre chegava mais cedo para não pagar.

- Ino...isso tá parecendo uma boate lésbica.

-Pior né?...Bom, se a gente não pagar a gente vê como tá la dentro.

Chegando na vez delas falarem com os seguranças, era hora delas pararem de reclamar, os seguranças e os caras da entrada podíam ser realmente chatos. Foi só pensar nisso que... PÁ! Pararam as duas e pediram as identidades delas.

- Só tem vocês duas? - _disse_ _o ENORME segurança._-

- Sim.

Ino tentava fazer charme enquanto Sakura ficava mais atráz, olhando as pessoas. E foi nessa observação geral que ela vê um par de olhos castanhos olhar para ela e depois se dirigir para a entrada VIP.

Nesse instante Ino consegue convencer os seguranças que ela e a amiga eram necessárias pra essa festa. Elas entraram e foram pegar suas pulseiras da Lady's Night e uns tickets para as bebidas.

- Ino eu acho que eu ví ele.

- Hein? Ele quem Sakura? O Jensen Ackles?

- Não sua loira burra! - Sakura sorria, Ino podia ser tão idiota as vezes.- Eu acho que o Kiba tá aqui e se ele tá aqui, eu aposto que o Shikamaru também.

- Merda!

* * *

N/A: Prometo que no próximo capítulo todos vão se encontrar!


End file.
